


HPDH Epilogue

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: HPDH Epilogue tells the story of everyone's life after Voldmort has been destroyed.  Told in different POV's, and mostly cute and fun!





	1. After the Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


_The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The One With the Power to Defeat the Dark Lord, The Most Powerful Wizard since Albus Dumbledore_ ; All of his titles rang in Harry Potter’s head as he put on his tuxedo.  

            “Ron!  Get over here; I can’t tie this in a proper bow!”  Harry beckoned his best friend over to help him get ready for his big day.  He couldn’t be more excited, he had been anticipating this moment for his entire life.  Today was the big day, but tomorrow was the bigger day, also one of immeasurable excitement.  

            “Bloody hell, Harry!  What’d you do to this thing?” Ron mumbled as he tried to untangle Harry’s bow tie.  

            “Well, I was trying to tie it…but that didn’t seem to work out to well.”

            “No, really?  I haven’t noticed.”  Harry snorted at Ron’s ever continuous sarcasm.  “I wonder how Hermione looks, probably as beautiful as ever.”

            Harry knew that this was as sarcasmless as it could get.  Ron had been in love with dear Hermione for five years now, well four and a half if you counted all of their time fighting.  

            “Yeah, I’m sure…” said Harry half heartedly.  There was only one person on his mind today, Ginny.  They could finally get back together now that…well now that their problem was solved.  

            “Okay Harry, its time for me to go introduce you, not that everyone doesn’t know you by now or anything, but introduce you to the world.  Hang tight, and remember your cue!” Ron shouted on his way out onto the stage.  

            _Bloody hell!_ Harry thought to himself.  _Sure, I can kill the worst wizard of the century, but I can’t remember my cue!  This is wonderful.  Now…where did I put my speech…?_

            “You recognize his scar, you’ve heard his name, he saved our world…” Harry could hear Ron screaming to the excited crowd, “And here he is folks, the destroyer of Volde…erm…Voldemo…uhh…VOLDEMORT, and my personal best friend, HARRY POTTER!”  

            The people went wild, so thunderous that nothing else could be heard but the millions of screaming people.  _Harry you nitwit, get on the stage,_ his conscience told him, so he ran out, waving.  _Look,_ a voice shouted inside his head, _the Minster himself is here to cheer you on… oh and wow, does Ginny look beautiful in that green…_

            “SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH” Harry heard the crowd cheering, so he got up to the microphone, but not before he reassured himself, _you’re a Gryffindor, get up there and talk to these people!_

            “Good evening, ladies, gentlemen, wizards, and witches alike, and welcome to our Grand Ball.  I’d like to thank you all for joining in our celebration of the conquering of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.”  At this point, Harry had to stifle a laugh at the people for still not being able to her Voldemort’s name.  “I am aware that this Ball is a celebration, but I would like to say that it is also a commemoration for all of those who gave their lives to help us diminish Voldemort.  I would just like to say that we are all extremely sorry to all of those who lost their families in this horrible war.  I would also like to thank a few people before this party begins.  First and foremost, I would like to thank my two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.  You two have been here for me in even the darkest of times, I never would’ve made it without you both.  Nextly, I would like to thank the Weasley family, who welcomed me with warm hugs and wonderful food every time that I was in need.  A special member of the Weasley clan, Ginny, should be thanked for sticking by my side even when she truly discovered the danger of being with me.  For all of those who are unaware, Ginny and I are getting married tomorrow, and I am most thankful.  All of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, you have supplied enough help, kindness, and friendship to last a life time.”  Harry looked right at Tonks and Lupin when he said those words, “And finally, I would like to thank my friend, mentor, teacher, and headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore.  I know that he is looking down on us at this very moment and I would never have been able to do this without his help.  Thanks very much Professor, we all miss you very much.  I know that the Professor was always trying to send a message, in whatever he said.  I just recently figured out what that message was; the most important thing in the world is love.  And with those words, I would just like to say…LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”  


	2. Chapter Two: Ron Weasley

  


Chapter Two: Ronald Weasley

 

 

            _He tilted his head sideways, and moved in closer.  Hermione did the same, and their lips finally met in their first kiss.  They both pulled away, amazed.  
_ _“Hermione, I love you.” Ronald whispered  
_ _“Ronald!  Ronald! RONALD!”  He heard Hermione scream from far away._  


            “Honestly, Ronald, wake up.  It’s way past lunch time and we need to get to the Burrow!  And don’t try using Harry’s little celebration party as an excuse, I know that we danced all night long, but you don’t see me lying in bed, barely awake!”  

            “Alright…alright…I’m up. Why are you here anyway?”  Ron had a horrible hang over from the night before and was trying to remember the incantation that would fix his headache.  “Hermione!” he called, “Help me out, what’s the hangover incantation?”  

            “Honestly Ronald,” She pointed her wand so that it poked the tip of his nose, “ _Cofficliusasprinius”_

            “Ah…I’m better already.  Thanks a bunch, Mione.  Now, I’m going to shower and get dressed, so you’d better get going, unless you’d like to join me.”  _Bloody hell!  I didn’t really just say that last part out loud…please say I didn’t, please say I didn’t…  
_

“You are really impossible,” she joked and he was oh so relieved, “I’ll see you at the Burrow in exactly two hours, be dressed as nicely as possible!”  

            “Wait!  Mione…why do we need to be dressed up again?”  

            “I really do hope that your joking,” said Hermione, and with a loud _crack!_ she was gone.  

            Ron ran around his flat, not quite sure what to do.  He knew today was special, that much was easy to figure out.  But _why?_   He looked at his calendar, no luck their, he hadn’t written anything down since before graduation.  He checked all of his post-it notes to see if he had scribbled something, anything about today.  Again, he found nothing.  He looked around for any sign as to why today was so important, but none could be found.  Finally, he decided to Floo the Burrow and ask why today was so special.  

            He stuck his head into the fire and the heat suddenly reminded him of that terrible day…

_~~Flashback~~  
_ __

 

___“Ron, I have to tell you something that I’m not sure you’ll like very much.  I came over here to let you know…well how do I say this? Well, erm…I’m not sure how to put this…”  Harry’s green eyes were sparkling like they did after a Quidditch match.  It was blazing hot outside and the boys had decided to take refuge out by the lake._  
_“What’s the big deal, it’s not as if you’re over here to tell me anything that will give me a heart attack, just spit it out for goodness sakes.”_  
_“Well, actually Ron, my news will probably give you a heart attack.  You see, I’ve just proposed to Ginny and she happened to say yes… RON!  Mrs. Weasley, I think Ron’s just fainted!  We need help over here!”  Harry said this all while trying very hard to stifle a laugh.  What a half hearted laugh it would have been.  Harry was so nervous that Ron would hate him after this; at least the blackout gave Harry an excuse to not be given a sample of the Weasley temper._  
_“Here dear, just put a bit of water over his head,” said Mrs. Weasley as she brought Harry a bucket, “He’ll be fine, just make sure he doesn’t get up too fast.  I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”_  
_Harry was trembling so hard that his hand happened to slip and he drowned Ron in the water.  He started coughing and sputtering, spitting out water everywhere._  
_“Sorry, mate.  Hands slipped.  Now, back to what I was saying…”_  
_“YOU DIDN’T ASK ME IF YOU COULD MARRY MY SISTER!” Ron shouted, gasping for breath between every word, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?  ARE YOU SURE SHE SAID YES?  HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING EACH OTHER ANY WAY?  DON’T YOU THINK IT’S A BIT TOO EARLY TO BE THINKING ABOUT MARRIAGE?”_  
_Harry was so taken aback by Ron’s words, that all he could think of was hugging Ron.  He walked over, apologized, and told Ron how much he loved Ginny.  They shared a hug, but Ron wasn’t quite finished yet._  
_“HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY LOVE HER?  YOU BARELY KNOW THE POOR GIRL!”  At this, Ron started to laugh at his stupidity and Harry joined in.  
_ __

 

___~~End Flashback~~  
_ __

 

__

            _Holy shit!  My sister is getting married today!  And to Harry!  Oh bloody hell…_ Ron ran into the shower and was out in less than five minutes.  He grabbed his tuxedo and scrambled to put it all together.  He ran to pick up his wand by the fire place and _crack!_ he was at the Burrow.  

            He saw many members of his large family hustling and bustling around, trying to get everything ready.  The wedding would be taking place in the Weasley garden, where so many memorial events had taken place.  

The delicious smell of his mom’s famous Sheppard’s Pie wafted through the air, making the home smell more Weasleyish than even before.  Ron spotted Fred and George running around with the huge, handcrafted wedding cake that was about to tip over.  Finally, he spotted her.

            The wedding was in four hours, nobody was dressed or ready to go, but were all walking around in bathrobes and slips.  Hermione had on only a little black under-dress, Ron guessed that it was to keep her dress from sticking to her panty hoes.  Well, that’s what Mrs. Weasley had explained to him when he was just a young boy.  Her makeup wasn’t done (as usual) but she still looked beautiful.  He wanted to run over to her and hold her close, but he knew that she didn’t feel the same way, so he did not run over to her or hold her close.  

            Before he realized what he was doing, he walked over to her and started up a conversation.  He let her do most of the talking, the most sound that he could get out consisted of “Erm…yeah”s and a couple of “No way!”’s. He felt himself get down on one knee and ask “Hermione, will you marry me?”

            The entire room went silent; Hermione was put on the spot.  You could see how uncomfortable she was; she started picking at her cuticles.  How was she supposed to have expected _this?!_   They weren’t even dating!  Well, she was in love with him, had been for years.  She knew that he _was_ the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, so she said the only words she could think of saying; “Yes.”


	3. Chapter Two: Ginny Weasley

  


Chapter Three: Ginny Weasley

 

            “Who gives this woman away?”  Ginny had been looking forward to hearing that statement for her whole life.  

            “I do,” said Mr. Weasley quite nervously, as he handed Ginny to his future son-in-law, Harry Potter.  

            “Thanks you,” mouthed Harry to Mr. Weasley.  

            The rest of the ceremony proceeded with grace and beauty.  The bride and groom’s pledges were gorgeous and it seemed as though they couldn’t get enough of each other.  

            They were in the Weasley’s garden where Ginny and Harry shared their first kiss long ago, and lost their virginities not so long ago together.  This was also where Ron had proposed to Hermione just a few hours ago.  Ginny giggled, remembering how taken aback poor Hermione was.  She, of course, said yes but said that they were not to announce it today.  “It would take away the specialness of Ginny and Harry on their wedding day Ronald…honestly.”  

            Of course, Ginny was ecstatic.  She’d been waiting for that since her first year at Hogwarts when Ron and Hermione were inseparable.  _Not that they aren’t still inseparable,_ Ginny laughed to herself.  

            They were a perfect pair, so in love.  Harry and she were a perfect pair as well.  She’d loved Harry since she left her jumper downstairs and finally saw him for the first time.  She didn’t know how long he’d loved her, but the love was so strong, that it lasted through a year of hard searching by Harry, concluding finally in three years of fighting off Death Eaters and finally Harry killing Voldemort.  

“The Cup, the Locket, the Snake, something of Gryffindor’s.” Harry used to mumble in his sleep after he found out what each of the Horcruxes was.  Ginny hated when he had these dreams, he always woke up in such pain and agony, but she was there to comfort him forever and always.  

“Ginny Weasley, do you take Mr. Harry Potter in peace or in war, in healthy or in ill, for better of for worse, till death do you part?”  

“I do!” 

“Harry Potter, do you take Ms. Ginny Weasley in peace or in war, in healthy or in ill, for better or for worse, till death do you part?”

“I do…” 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

And that is exactly what Harry did.  His kiss was gentle, pure and full of passion.  Then they took off down the isle, almost running to get to their apprehensively awaited party.  

The Weird Sisters were handling the entertainment as a personal favor to Harry.  He got most things free these days, who could make the destroyer of Voldemort pay for anything?  It was out of the question, and Harry quite enjoyed getting what he wanted for free, though he still hated it when people stared at his scar.  

            Harry and Ginny danced the night away, whispering “I love you”’s here and there, and hardly able to wait for their twelve day honeymoon cruise around the Mediterranean Sea. 

            _Oh wow…Mum did a beautiful job decorating!_ said Ginny, hardly believing that it took her so long to realize how wonderful everything looked.  _I’d better tell her that before I leave, I have until tomorrow morning though, I suppose._

            “One sec, Harry,” said Ginny as she pecked him lightly on the lips, “I’ll be right back.” 

            “Hey! Mum!” called Ginny once she spotted Mrs. Weasley.  “Mum…everything’s so beautiful, thanks so much!  I can’t believe how amazing everything looks!  And the food tastes great too!  Thank you mum.”  Ginny was almost suffocated by a Mrs. Weasley bear hug.  “Mum, I’ve gotta be getting back to Harry, but honestly thank you so much!  I love you!” 

            Ginny passed her two favorite couples dancing together and her stomach did a little dance inside of her.  There was her freshly engaged brother slow dancing with Hermione very closely.  They were whispering things to each other, they looked so cute!  Then there was clumsy, punk rock Tonks with sweet, sensitive Lupin.  They were made to be together, and Lupin had finally realized it.  They were the oddest looking couple; her bubblegum pink hair matched her bubblegum pink dress that she picked out especially for tonight.  His dress robes had patches of different colors and shapes scattered all around, and his face had scars from the horrible moon of the night before.  

            Then, she spotted the pregnant devil hoe with her brother.  Phlegm insisted on wearing white to _Ginny’s_ wedding, as if she wasn’t already getting enough attention with that huge belly.  “I fink zat I vill be varing vite to the vedding,” She announced it without asking permission.  

            _Uch…I can’t believe that_ Phlegm _of all people is carrying my first niece or nephew.  
_

_Time to get over that one; I guess it’s too late no matter what.  At least, from now on I’ll have Harry by my side through all upcoming hardships._

“GOOD EVENING EVERYONE!  GEORGE AND I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!”  Ginny turned pink as Fred’s voice boomed over the crowd.  She quickly made her way to Harry so that she would be able to lean on him once the twins _really_ embarrassed her.  

“WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR COMING TO THIS BEAUTIFUL PARTY, WE KNOW THAT IT MEANS SO MUCH TO OUR BABY SISTER AND NEW BROTHER.  SO ENJOY YOURSELVES BECAUSE WE KNOW THAT WE WILL!”  Was it over?  Could that possibly have been it?  Maybe…

“OH AND BY THE WAY, OUR STORE IS LOCATED ON DIAGON ALLY, NUMBER 13, WEASLEY WIZARD WEEZES.  ALSO, WE’RE ABOUT TO OPEN OUR NEW STORE IN HOGSMEADE STARTING IN NOVEMBER.  THANK YOU ALL, AND GOODNIGHT.”  _  
__Ahh!_ Screamed the voice in Ginny’s head, _well, as horrible as that was, at least they didn’t say anything about me specifically.  But_ advertising _for themselves at_ my _wedding… where did those two get off?_  


“Honey,” said Ginny as she put her arm around Harry’s waste, “Let’s go on our honeymoon a day early, let’s leave right now.  I’ll go tell mum and dad, could you make the announcement please?”  With that, she was off.  

After their jobs were done, they apparated back to their flat and Flooed themselves to their hotel on a beachfront in America. 


	4. Chapter Three: Severus Snape

  


Chapter Four: Severus Snape

 

            Severus Snape walked back to his little flat, having almost enjoyed something for the first time since revealing the prophecy to Voldemort.  He hated hating Harry, he hated being a traitor to the only people who really loved him, but he mostly hated never telling _her_ how he felt.  

            

Concerning the boy, hating Harry was only a decoy for the way that Snape really felt.  Harry was a treasure to Snape, his favorite student to watch, to look at, and even to teach.  It wasn’t that he was actually good at potions, or anything at all really.  It was just that he was a living reminder of the woman that Snape had loved so dearly.  

 

The way that Harry acted was a perfect mix of both parents, in Snape’s humble opinion, **(as if Snape has ever had a _humble_ opinion).  ** He had the wonderful confidence that James had carried with him at all times, the one trait that Snape had always envied the most.  He was blessed with the power to see the good in people that other couldn’t, exactly like Lily.  He considered Lupin’s being a werewolf to be just a minor issue, not something that should keep someone from a job or anything else important.  He could look past the hideous know-it-all part of Hermione Granger and could love her like a sister.  He cared not that his best friend was as stupid as the cauldron that Snape was holding in front of him, he just cared that he was loyal, funny, and altogether wonderful company.  

 

            _Will I ever be able to tell the boy that I really do love him?  No.  Why not?  I ruined it from the day we met.  I wondered if maybe the boy had inherited potions talent from Lily, so I just_ had _to go and ask him questions that even a Fourth Year might not yet know the answer to.  I had to keep giving him hard looks, studying him.  He probably thought that I was  loathing him, while really I was treasuring him.  Will I ever be able to confess that ever since I went to Godric’s Hollow and saw Harry, only a baby with no parents, I had wanted to raise him on my own?  No.  
_ __

 

__

Snape knew that this would be impossible to do. Harry was right, he was much too cowardly.  Snape couldn’t face his own problems, he had no strength, no valor; _there was a reason that I wasn’t put into Gryffindor._

 

            _Why?_ Snape had asked himself this question more than he could ever count…he never came up with an answer.  So many different “whys”, some that even Bellatrix had confronted him with.    

 

His second “why” on his long list was, _Why, why did I kill Dumbledore?_ He knew why, because he had made the Unbreakable Vow.  When he told Dumbledore this, Dumbledore had calmly replied; “Well then you must do as the Vow instructs, otherwise we will loose our best spy.”  Snape had tried to argue, he knew his life was much less important than Dumbledore’s, but after days and days of arguing, he realized that it was useless.  

 

Didn’t he understand?  Snape was a bad person, why should he be blessed with longer life while having to destroy the only man that ever cared about him?  Wasn’t Dumbledore being a bit ridiculous?  From the moment that Snape walked back into Hogwarts to teach, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to spy on Dumbledore…he was too dear to his heart.  It’s a good thing that the Headmaster is so forgiving, otherwise Snape would have been a Death Eater forever.  

 

Dumbledore lead him away from that path when Snape was attending school and after when he came back to teach, but he never would’ve been able to stop him when he was away from the school.  Snape’s parents had abandoned him, his mom was dead and his father hated all wizards and anything to do with magic.  He had no friends from Hogwarts; everyone there was too obsessed with Sirius and James to even consider disgusting, greasy Snivellus.  

 

He needed somebody to take care of him, he needed a family.  Where better to go than to the future ruler of the Wizarding world?  Well, Snape thought that the Dark Lord would rule his world, he had forgotten all about Dumbledore; how powerful he was, how kind.  Snape forgot that people like that existed, so he sought out a family.  Death Eaters made the perfect kin, if you shared their ideas and praised their master.  

 

Snape had known that he made a mistake by joining these criminals, but who else to turn to?  The woman he loved was now taken by another man; the man that Snape was always most jealous of, and the man that raised Snape was too occupied with new students to ever be able to take care of Snape once again.  

 

Snape remembered when he had first come to Hogwarts, Dumbledore took him with open arms, something that poor little Severus had never experienced before.  He and his mother had been physically abused by his hideous Muggle father.  His mother remained with Mr. Snape only because she was worried about how she and her baby would be able to support themselves without his job and money.  

 

_~Flashback~  
_ __

 

___He ran to the Headmaster’s office and said the secret password to the stone gargoyle.  Professor Dumbledore had given it to him incase of an emergency like this one.  Once little Snivellus_ , _as he was then called, reached the top of the stairs,  which had stopped moving, he ran straight into the big wooden door and pounded the knocker as hard as he could.  
_ __

 

___“Enter,” he heard Dumbledore calmly say, so he did.  He immediately ran into the comfort of the Professor’s arms, crying.  
_ __

 

___As a young first year, the eleven year old  Severus was as fragile as a glass water basin.  His home life was unbearable, but nothing compared to the torture at Hogwarts.  It was nothing physical, magic couldn’t do more harm than words.  
_ __

 

__How could people be so cold hearted? _Severus though,_ Why is everyone so mean to me…what have I ever done to them?  _He’d heard some kids joking that they were only mean to him because “he was alive…”  What was that supposed to mean?  Was he an evil person?  Could he ever be loved?  
_ __

 

___The answer was yes.  Dumbledore loved Severus as if he was his own child.  He held Severus through all of his hard times, and celebrated with him when he achieved a goal.  He let the small child cry in his arms, tell him about anything troubling him.  
_ __

 

___Dumbledore was the only person that had ever loved Severus, and Severus loved him right back.  The professor was the closest thing he had to a father, and he couldn’t have been better.  Severus remembered wondering why Dumbledore didn’t have children of his own.  
_ __

 

___As Severus sat there in his Headmaster’s arms, he could only cherish the moments.  He sometimes even made up the things that people said, just for an excuse to go see his beloved professor.  He didn’t usually do this, he normally got enough torment from fellow students to not have to lie.  
_ __

 

___~End Flashback~  
_ __

 

So, why?  Why did he have to kill the man who saved him from depression at such a young age, and well into his teens.  Because he had remained a spy for the Order and had made that stupid vow.  If he had only stopped spying against the Dark Lord…but that was impossible, once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.  He should have never sworn his oath to Voldemort, he should have tried to see the good in people…do the right thing. 

 

This leads us to his next regret, the next “why”: betraying _her_.  The girl he most cherished, the woman that he longed for awake and in his dreams.  How could he have possibly done that?  He didn’t know that the prophecy would lead the Dark Lord to Lily and James, he didn’t even think about who it was talking about.  He just knew that he would be rewarded above all others if he provided this information to the Dark Lord.  He was rewarded…after he discovered that it was the Potters that Voldemort was going after, Snape tried to dissuade the Dark Lord from the Potters and persuade him to kill the Longbottom boy instead.  

 

Voldemort decided that he would allow Snape one reward of any kind for providing him with this useful information.  Snape decided that he would use this whim to save Lily.  He begged the Dark Lord to let Lily pass if she would let Voldemort kill just the boy.  James could be disposed of, Snape reasoned.  He was the one in the way, after all.  But if Lily would let Voldemort take the boy and leave her out…the Dark Lord would spare her.  If she did not allow him to access the boy, Harry he was called, Lily would be sacrificed.  

 

This was good enough for Snape, he knew that Lily would come and be with him if she chose to survive.  If she would just step aside, Snape would be able to kiss her and hold her again.  How he missed those days, back in the Hogwarts years:  Lily and he would sneak off to any broom closet,  any empty classroom and be together. 

 

_~Flashback~  
_ __

 

___“Shhh”…he warned.  
_ __

 

___It was late, at least midnight and Severus and Lily were sneaking out to their special spot by the lake.  Lily knew about all of the secret passage ways thanks to the overconfident, cocky Marauders and their love for her.  
_ __

 

___Severus considered himself the luckiest person on Earth.  So many were in love with the wonder that Lily Evans was:  That Potter, everyone knew how sadly obsessed he was with Lily.  He followed her, stalked her even, always trying to get her to go out with him.  Little did he know that she was already in love with_ Snivellus _Snape.   Then there was Remus Lupin, that genius that for some reason skipped classes two or three times a month.   Lupin was Lily’s best friend, they spent lots of time together.  Almost inseparable, probably the reason that James was so close to him.  Well…Lupin did open up a lot of risk taking and pranking possibilities for James.  Who knew?  Who cared?  Not Severus Snape, he was lucky enough to have Lily all to himself.  He loved her dearly.  
_ __

 

__

_“Nobody’s coming, don’t worry my  love.  Anyway, I’m head girl and can be wherever I please.  Here, I borrowed this map from Potter, oh how I loath him.  But you know, he’ll do anything for me so I talked him into sharing this.  Look;_ I solemnly swear that I am up to no good! _”_

 

_Severus watched the scrap parchment turn into a detailed map of Hogwarts.  It, to his amazement, even showed the staff and students of the school, most sleeping, but some still out and about.  
_ __

 

___Then he saw them…James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, all going through a secret passage way._ Their _secret passage way, his and Lily’s.  Why would they be there?  Severus knew that the passage lead to a little house, a shack more like, covered in scratches and blood.  As if this wasn’t scary enough, the shack was surrounded by a monstrous, destructive tree that tried to kill you if you got near enough to it.  
_ __

 

___Lily and Severus always snuck away to the little home, thinking that it was abandon.  Why then, would the “Marauders” be there?   And if they were…wasn’t it a bit strange that they were out without their map?  How curious…maybe they all loved Lily that much.  Well, she was his so they had better back off!  
_ __

 

___They decided to take a different path for the night, do a bit of exploring around Hogwarts since it was obviously unsafe to go through their normal route.  
_ __

 

___They shortly found themselves snogging their heads off behind  the One-Eyed Witch statue.  Every moment that they were together, he savored.  Every time they touched, he got an electric shot right from the spot that their bodies made contact.  Her touch was his reason for living, her look the reason for his sight.  He didn’t know what he would’ve done without her.  She made all of the tormenting and rude remarks from her housemates okay.  She was perfect.  
_ __

 

___“I love you,” she whispered.  
_ __

 

___He never responded, for all of the four years that she had said that to him, he had never responded.  All that he could do was lift her head up and embrace her in a passionate kiss.  Why?  He didn’t want to be hurt, like he always had been.  Anything else?  Yes.  He was so unused to these words that he didn’t know what to say.  
_ __

 

___~End Flashback~  
_ __

 

 

That was Snape’s biggest regret, the final “why?”  Why could he never tell her how he felt?  Why did he keep his feelings all bottled up inside until the very end?  Snape remembered that Halloween eve, he was making his way to the Potters’ house, he needed to speak to Lily alone.  To tell her that he loved her.  When he got there, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

At first, the green flashes.  He was almost blinded as he heard his master scream the killing curse, worst and most unforgivable of all Unforgivable Curses, “AVADA KADAVRA!”  

 

Snape fell to the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes.  How could he have let this happen?  This was all his fault.  How much stupider could he have been?   He knew that Lily would never stand aside, she would have fought to the death to save her baby boy.  

 

That is what she did; Snape could barely live with himself.  He should’ve just gone up to warn them once he realized what he needed to do and that his first priority had to be love, not a power-craving man who cares only about immortality and nothing else.  What was he thinking?  

 

By killing Dumbledore, Snape realized that he truly had nothing more to live for.  What was the point of living if you destroyed everything you loved and cared about?  _There is no point of living;_ the conclusion that Snape had made.

 

On his counter top laid a letter, a letter inviting him, Severus Snape, to the wedding of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley.  _Well,_ Snape thought while rereading the letter for the seventy-fifth time, _at least I know that they believe the truth about me, that I only killed Dumbledore on his orders.  Maybe they do forgive me…but it’s not enough, it’ll never be enough to fix all of the damage that I’ve done.  Nothing will ever be able to fix that…  
_ __

 

With those thoughts, Severus Snape conjured himself a large rope, tied it in the special way that the Dark Lord had taught him, and hanged it on a hook.  He looked at the date on the card; Friday, April 13, 2000.  That was today.  Snape had planned on missing the wedding ever since he got the invitation, yet he responded yes for a reason that even he couldn’t explain.  

 

_~Five Hours Later~  
_ __

 

“Where the bloody hell do you think he is?”  said a certain twin with fire red hair.  

 

“Here’s the card on the counter, it says the date right on it!  It’s not as if he would’ve forgotten!”  said his counterpart. 

 

“Oh my goodness,” said Mrs. Weasley, “Children!  I want you all out of this house right now!”

 

“Mum…” said Fred and George Weasley in unison, “We aren’t children, we are both twenty-two!    I’m sure that we can handle anything that…”  they stopped abruptly.  

 

And there he was;  black robes, black boots, greasy shoulder length black hair, hanging with a black rope tied around his neck.  Professor Severus Snape had finally committed suicide, something that he had been waiting to do for many, many long years.  


End file.
